


Reset

by Kisans



Series: Font Family Stories [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Papyruscest - Freeform, Soul Sex, papcest - Freeform, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisans/pseuds/Kisans
Summary: /rēˈset/ verb; Set again or anew.That's all he wanted right now, all he craved- emotions a confusing whirl right now."Y-you mean th-that...?" Papyrus manages to say after breaking away again, orange hues meeting red- eyes almost pleading for reassurance. Maybe hearing all that said would help him start the healing process from the past two years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP turned fic, but with a bit of better flow this time. I've had this for almost an entire fucking year, all I had to do was wrap up the smut and I could share it.
> 
> Night is Underfell Papyrus.

The night had been pretty relaxing overall, Arial and Roman playing together on the living room floor, the Sanses cuddled together on the couch, Night seated comfortably in his recliner; It was calm. Papyrus was just finishing putting away the leftovers from dinner when the kids giggling reached his eardrums, shaking something deep inside him; that all too familiar pain wrenching down in his soul. Placing everything away, Papyrus stepped into the living room, giving everyone a gentle wave.

"I'm.... Going to bed early tonight, everyone." His tone almost seemed forced, but after excusing himself and quiet 'good nights', he retreated to his shared bedroom- Papyrus laid down on the bed, curling inward to make himself as small as possible.

Night noticed this, almost immediately as he entered the room, but he kept his mouth shut, and watched the other speak up softly, before disappearing. He looked down to the two little kids tussling or wiggling on the floor, and back at his mate and his bedroom door, now shut tight. He gave a shared concerned look with Blue, before slowly shutting the chair so he could stand, and quietly slunk from the room.

Walking cautiously upstairs, he entered the bedroom without a knock. Night's red eyes wondered across the room and up to the bed, noticing the small curled up form, and a gentle breath coming from him. "...Papyrus?" He whispered gently, slowly entering and closing the door behind him.

Papyrus shook in his curled up position, immediately silencing choked sobs when his significant other entered the room. He hated being seen like this, he hated feeling like this; but that longing deep in his heart continued to beat, only causing Papyrus to hurt more.

He turned over more, keeping his back to the other, trying to keep his face hidden from view. "I'm s-sorry...."

Night moved closer to his twin, his form slowly resting beside the others, his hand reaching gently against the others back and pressing a gentle bony hand against his back, a gentle laugh coming from him. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" his voice was gravely and rough, coarse even- but it was sure, and as gentle as ever. A gentle sigh came from him, and he set himself up a bit.

"Papy, look at me...." He whispered softly, moving his hand to the others head.

Knees were almost pressed to his forehead in his balled state, only curling in closer- arms wrapped tightly around his legs. Silent tears streamed down his cheekbones and onto the bed below, staining it with sorrow. Papyrus wanted to turn over and just sink into the other, hold him close; he just couldn't bring himself to do it, depression eating away at any rational thoughts that came to mind.

"I-it's my f-fault...." Came out surprisingly clearly for how hard he was crying right now, shaking his head. "I-I'm s-so bad at th-this.... "

His mate listened closely to every word the other spoke through each heart broken sob. His hand continued to rub at Papyrus' head, and he slowly leaned his own forehead against the others neck, whispering quietly to the other, hushing him as he sobbed, his eyes shutting in pain at the words.

"Papyrus." He whispered, slowly petting the others head and pressing a kiss to his head. "Please talk to me.... Why are you crying?" He whispered, slowly sitting up a little more, taking hold of his shoulder to move him to look at him.

Paps' face scrunched up in what looked like genuine pain at the kiss to his head- not that it hurt, but that he hurt. He was sad, but now Night was worried about him and asking questions; he knew that the other skeleton just wanted to help, but it was so hard to reach for it.

His sobbing quieted down when he was gently moved to look, cheeks stained with bright orange. A hiccup escaped as Papyrus tried to get his bearings to sit up, moving to gently lean into the others form, head laying on his shoulder.

"B-because...." It really hurt to finally say this, the words stopping and almost choking in his throat. "B-because, I-I know y-you want a f-family of our o-own; a-and it-it just seems l-like I c-can't give that to y-you...."

Night's arms wrapped gently and slowly about the others smaller frame, his one hand keeping the other close, and the other arm gently brushing away the tears and the stains of orange, his own red eyes wandering the others face, jaw clenching in slight pained sadness of his twins words.

He felt a pang of guilt and he gently moved him so he sat between his legs, and pressed him closer, his hands rubbing up and down his back. "Shhhh.... Hush, darling." He muttered into his skull, eyes shut.

Once he felt Papyrus was calmed enough, he reached low and tilted his jaw up, moving his frail featured face to look up at his jagged scared one. He leaned down, pressing their skulls together in a chaste kiss, his eyes wandering his face.

"I do want a family- but if we are unable to have one.... Well...." He let out another gentle sigh, before bringing him even closer. "I won't mind spending the rest of my time here with my one and only.... You are my everything, Papyrus." His voice was soft and wavered now and again, the subject very tender for him.

Tears started to spill out of his eyes again at the tenderness of his mates words, leaning into him, sinking into his body for all it's unlikely comfort. Hands moving to wrap around and fisting into the back of Night's shirt, leaning their faces back together in another kiss. That's all he wanted right now, all he craved- emotions a confusing whirl right now.

"Y-you mean th-that...?" Papyrus manages to say after breaking away again, orange hues meeting red- eyes almost pleading for reassurance. Maybe hearing all that said would help him start the healing process from the past two years.

Night pressed another kiss to Papyrus' cheek as he spoke, and almost immediately he nodded his reply, a soft smile coming to jagged teeth, and gently hands sinking him closer to his not so soft yet caring arms. "I cherish you so dearly, my love." He whispered, pressing another kiss on Papyrus, this time, just a tad lower. "I Love every inch, every nook, every corner of you- I love your voice, your eyes-" He brought his face away a moment, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Those eyes...." He whispered.

Slipping his hand into the others hand, squeezing it tightly. "Papyrus, I mean every word. And I will spend the rest of my time on this little world with you- through everything." He kissed his cheek softly, and smiled, before moving his kisses lower and lower, pressing a kiss to his neck bone, and his collar bone, trailing his mouth across his thin frame.

"Night...." Body shivering at each gentle, loving kiss- not used to such tenderness coming from his mate, but his body screaming for the affection like no other. A quiet whimper passed over his almost chattering teeth, back arching as his face, neck and collar were peppered in adoring kisses.

"I-I love you-" Voice breaking, this is all he wanted- needed - he wanted to forget all about being sad and just lose himself in Night. His hands moved up to rest on the back of the other skeleton's head, holding him close, gripping onto him as if he was the only anchor Papyrus had right now.

"I love you so m-much...." He lets out tiny gasps and whimpers, trembling in Night's lap and arms.

Night hummed lowly, his voice rocking the others bones in harmonious waves. He moved his hands to tangle in his shorts, finding their way to rubbing and pressing and loving those sensitive bits he knew Pappy had. Those places he loved- so much. His kisses went farther down, and both his hands shot up, making their way up his twins shirt, fingers tracing every line, ever dent, ready to twist in his ribs, when he felt the heated feeling of a soul pressing closer to his hands.

Oh- this was precious- actually physically making him tremble as he felt his lovers soul near his finger tips. His own red dusted his cheek and seemed to make the underneath of his shirt glow a dim blush. He looked to Papyrus, before slowly, gently leaning him down into the bed, his hips pressing softly against his lovers thighs, and hands still up his shirt. "I'm h-here for you darling- I'm always here for you" He whispered as he moved the shirt slowly up, kissing each and every rib that came to his vision.

God he was beautiful.

His shivers and pants gradually became shudders and moans as his bones were explored and rubbed in all the right places. Papyrus was slowly turning to putty in the others adept hands, that all too familiar fire beginning to rebuild in his bones from before- having had been cut off far too soon from his lack of emotion. That wasn't a problem now, because that's all he could feel now- pleasure, affection, love, adoration was all that coursed through his mind and soul.

Their position was changed and Papyrus trembled, laying back and watching his twin closely- he edged his legs apart to accommodate for him so they could mold comfortably together.

"Hhhhhn-" Papyrus' voice hitched when his ribs were exposed and kissed, bright orange soul fluttering deep in his chest, illuminating the others face- causing his own blush to deepen.

Night hummed softly in awe of the soul shuddering in his mates chest, eyes half lidded and hands gently ghosting over his bones like delicate feathers. His breathing was gentle on Papyrus' ribs, and his eyes moved to look down at him, catching sight of those flushed cheeks and flustered eyes. His own cheeks tinted red, and he gently crept a hand into the others ribs, his fingers catching now and again on the others ribs, before gently touching the tips of his fingers against his mates soul, the gushing orange staining his finger tips.

"You're so beautiful, darling...." He whispered against him, before calmly and gently moving it closer to him, slipping it slowly from out of his ribs, and taking hold of it. He rested it upon the others chest, being slow and melodious as he moved, until he took the time to look up at the other, eyes flashing bright red, his breathing soft.

He wanted to be sure the other was enjoying this, which it looked or seemed like he was. that was good. He slowly began to pull off his shirt, keeping his mates soul there gently with his magic, softly brushing and caressing it with the sparkling red. His shirt drops to the floor, and beneath his ribs, now pressed against them was his soul, aching to touch the others.

Papyrus let out an almost needy whine when the others hands took hold of his vulnerable soul, magic causing his face to burn brighter. He didn't know what Night was planning to do with it, but he trusted the other with every ounce of his being; plus if felt really, really , good. Papyrus screwed his eye sockets shut, tiny pleased noises rising up and out of his mouth as his soul continued to be caressed and moved.

His hands moved to wring tightly into the bed sheets below them, twisting and flexing each time he was touched, starting to lose himself in the feelings already. Eyes peeked open curiously when Night moved back, breath hitching as he watched the other removes his shirt, exposing his own rib cage and soul; it beginning to dawn on his fogged mind what his mate had in store.

"N-Night...." Papyrus called out, sounding almost needy. His body screamed for more attention, but his oozing soul throbbed out- silently singing out for it's mate.

The sounds Papyrus made sent chills down his spine, his hands gently moving to take hold of the others soul, fingers tangling in its goopy matter, squeezing and rubbing it gently. His own soul throbbed and tried desperately to get to Papyrus' soul, its gooey red matter slipping between his fingers.

"Hushh~" He whispered, leaning down and pressing his form against Papyrus', his hands still gripping his soul tightly. "This'll feel good-" He whispered, kissing over the others face and pressing his mouth to his mates mouth. "I'm here- I will be gentle." He huffed as his soul gently slid against papyrus' soul, brushing his and slowly seeping against his, almost molding into it.

"Mmmggn-!" Papyrus threw his head back when their souls connected, mouth open ajar as a loud moan reverberated- almost shaking his body with it. Hands shot up to grab onto Night's shoulders, gripping them tightly as his back arched- ribs grinding against the others. "N-Nig-" He was already starting to lose his ability form full words, the feeling of their souls melding overwhelming. Fingers dug into the others shoulders- all he could think about right now was how good this felt and how much he loved Night.

Those thoughts and feelings started to become almost tangible in their souls- all Papyrus' emotions passing through the melding. Adoration, admiration, love; everything Papyrus has ever felt and currently does towards Night was sent to him in the purest and rawest form he could imagine.

The heat that rose in the room fluttered, and Night began to pant heavily, the feelings Papyrus had towards him fluxed over his whole form, making him quiver. How could someone adore him like he did? He didn't understand it, but as he pressed their souls together even more so, orange and red mixing, he began to fill his mate up with the same sort of feelings, his more forceful. His devotion, loyalty, yearning for the other- his love. It all swept into papyrus' half fused soul, wordlessly telling the other how much he loved him.

In another soft push, their souls were nearly fused together, and Night was panting harshly over the other, sweat rolling down his skull, drool slipping down his chin and eyes dancing their way over the others form.

"P-Papyrus-" He choked out. "P-please can we-" He huffed, one hands moving to grip his lovers back end roughly, squeezing it in his hands. He had to have permission, otherwise, he could hurt him.

"Please-"

His face burned, his body burned, his entire being burned; the echoing emotions that washed over the bond only driving Papyrus further into the returning rut. He whine and groaned as their souls began to fuse into one, never having been this intimate with Night before- it was amazing, and Papyrus relished in the thought that he was the only person who would ever get to feel the other like this.

Hands held roughly onto the bones of is mate's shoulders, is whole body shuddering with want when his hips were grabbed a hold of. Papyrus opened his eyes half-mast, mouth agape as he panted, and stared up at Night; he wanted nothing more than to feel the other physically as well, body screaming for the attention.

"Y-y-yes-" Papyrus moaned out. "Pl-please, N-Night-"

Night quickly obeyed as he began to hear the others plead, his hands gripping the others pants and pulling them roughly from his legs, souls still smothered together, his own hands digging into the others hips. "I love you, Papyrus-" Those words stung his tongue, but he wanted to say them- he needed to say them.

_He truly did love his mate._

With his one hand gripping his lovers hand, the other undid his pants, pulling them down as well- a thick red member excitedly popping from them, ready for the excitement to begin. He leaned onto the other, smothering him in deep, longing kisses, breathy whispers of love, and rocking that only continued as he moved his member to find the others entrance. He pressed his member to the mound and smothered it against the opening, suddenly jolting his hips and driving it straight up into him.

"Fuck!" He howled as his member was swelled about the insides of the other. "Fuck, Papyrus!" He hid his face in his neck, kissing and nipping, heaving as he trembled.

"Aaaaghn-!" Papyrus screamed, heaving himself upward, arms wrapping around Night's shoulders- holding their bodies tightly together. Normally he would have called it quits at the force of the thrust, but now? No, he craved that force, that raw animalistic feeling. "N-Night-" His legs instinctively locked around the others hips, driving them even closer, mewling out in pleasure.

"Pl-please m-move, pleaseeee...." Papyrus started to cry out, quivering and shaking in need; sex hasn't felt this good to him in a such a long time and he wanted to drink all the intense feelings in. The strings of pleasure that trickled through their soul bond only intensified the start of their lovemaking, causing his magic to brighten.

"N-Night, f-fuck me-" Not knowing exactly where that came from, but not necessarily caring- that's just what he wanted right now. Papyrus just wanted- no, needed- to feel the other completely. He not only wanted their souls to meld, but their bodies. It's all he imagined, the two of them coming together as one being- together at this one moment in time, even if it was only temporary.

Papyrus let out a surprised noise when he felt Night start to drive harder into him, the others clawed fingers digging into his ilium as their hips rocked together in sync. Night huffed loudly above him, sockets screwed shut in pleasure- and he could feel it. Papyrus could feel his mate's pleasure, aware that the other could feel his own as well. The feeling was so intense that both of their peaks began to climb.

Night lifted his chest back, prying both of their ribs apart, breaths coming out in short pants and huffs as he felt their peaks start to rise. A hand pried from Papyrus' iliac crest to reach between them, taking a firm grip on their melded souls- and in doing so, adding to their combined pleasure. Their magic dripped between his phalanges, landing in droplets on Papyrus and the sheet beneath him.

"N-N-Night-!" Papyrus choked out between gasps, bucking his hips up to meet his mate's thrusts. "N-Night, I-I'm so close-!" His hands gripped tightly onto Night's shoulder blades, slipping under the discs for stable purchase, trembling in pure anticipation.

"M-me, too." Night groaned when he felt the others fingers dig into his bones, reveling in the sting. That, and their nearing climaxes combined, ebbed Night to piston forward- quickening the pace until he could feel Papyrus' walls begin to flutter around his cock. "F-fuck, Papyrus, I'm-"

"Nnngh- I'm coming!" Papyrus all but yelled, his walls clenching tight against Night- almost causing him to stop moving from the sheer force of his orgasm.

Night's climax chased right after Papyrus', driving his magic as deep as he could into the other before releasing stream after stream of hot cum into his awaiting body. Their souls burst in time as well, spilling over Night's hand and coating it completely in red and orange.

Even after their orgasms faded, the two continued to rock slowly against one another, just reveling in the feeling of being joined.

"Papyrus.... Stars.... That was amazing...." Night sighed, leaning down to press his forehead against his twin's. Papyrus was still coming down from the high, blinking the white sparks from his eyes when he noticed Night separating their still fused souls. He made a tiny noise of disappointment when his soul was returned to his chest, but that faded when a mouth met his.

"Mmm....." Papyrus moaned quietly as he let his ankles unlock and his legs fall back to the bed. Those would probably hurt in the morning, he didn't care about that right now, though. All he cared about was the skeleton currently giving him the most gentle kiss he'd ever experienced. "It was....." He hummed in response, prying his hands away from the others body. Parting from the kiss, Papyrus looked up at Night, orange eyes meeting dazed red.

"Thank you....." He said, creeping his hand down the bed to entwine with the clawed hand of his mate.

"For what, love?" Night asked, hand gripping back as he eased himself down onto his elbows, head tilting curiously.

"That." Papyrus said, a soft smile creeping onto his face. "And what you said before made me feel a lot better, too.... I guess I just needed to hear it from you, Night. That you'd love me no matter what."

"I do, and I will, Papyrus." Night leaned down to nuzzle their faces together. "I may not be the best at showing it, but I truly do." They stayed like that for a while longer, just whispering sweet nothings and sharing even sweeter kisses before falling into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be another two weeks before the two would find out that they were expecting.


End file.
